


hindsight is

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sexual Coercion, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Addy will always remember this as the worst part.
Relationships: Colette French/Addy Hanlon/Will "Sarge" Mosley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	hindsight is

“What the hell?” Will stares at Coach as if he doesn’t recognize her. 

Addy is too shocked to move. Freezes right where she is underneath Coach, Coach’s knee slid between her naked legs, Coach’s grip on her wrists tightening to a vise as they’re caught in the act. 

Will’s jaw hangs open. 

Addy looks up when Coach’s tongue pokes out from between her lips, moving over them in a languid swipe. 

“Well.” She swallows softly, Addy watches the bob of her graceful throat and forgets how to breathe. “Are you going to join us?” 

No one does anything. For a heartbeat Addy wonders if she imagined it. Perhaps Coach never spoke at all. But then Will starts shuffling across the carpet. He's weaving in mute, slow strides, like he's sleepwalking. 

“Addy doesn’t mind,” Coach decides for her, winking down at her, suddenly squeezing Addy’s wrists so hard that her fingertips go numb. 

Addy will always remember this as the worst part. The things that happen next will make her so nauseous it’ll stick with her for years to come, but none of them will measure up against the way Coach is looking at her right now. 


End file.
